Ribeyrolles 1918
The (English: Machine Carbine 1918), or simply the Ribeyrolles 1918, was an attempt to manufacture an automatic rifle for French forces. Named after its designer Ribeyrolles (who had previously worked on the Chauchat and the RSC 1917), it fired what is considered an intermediate cartridge (similar in capabilities to an assault rifle cartridge) at 550-600 rounds per minute. It was to be fitted with a bayonet and bipod, intended to be used in a supporting role similar to a light machine gun. It was never adopted by the French, partially because the usefulness of assault rifle-type weapons prior to WW2 was not known, but more likely due to the gun malfunctioning too frequently during tests. Battlefield 1 |slot = Primary |level = |cost = |task = *50 kills with the Automatico M1918 Factory *20 headshots with the MP 18 Optical |dlc = Battlefield 1: They Shall Not Pass |fire = Automatic |rof = 550 RPM |speed = |stability = |deployable = |ammotype = 8mm Ribeyrolles |magazine = 25 rounds |capacity = |reserve = 100 rounds |partial = 2.1s |empty = 2.766s |effect = |features = |damage = 28 - 17.5 * 28 (0-11 meters) * 28 - 25 (11-12 meters) * 25 - 20.84 (12-27 meters) * 20.84 - 20 (27-28 meters) * 20 - 17.5 (28-37 meters) * 17.5 (37+ meters) |vel = 520 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1.3 |recoildec = 8 |spreadz = 0.18 (Static) 0.57 (Moving) |spreaduz = 1.5 (Static) 2.25 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.045 |spreaddec = 2.7 |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic }} The Ribeyrolles 1918 (also referred to as the Ribeyrolles 1918 Carbine) is a submachine gun introduced in the Battlefield 1: They Shall Not Pass expansion for the Assault class. It is notable for being one of two Assault primaries with a bipod - the other being the Hellriegel 1915 Defensive - providing long range capability for the kit. Performance is otherwise similar to the MP 18, which has a larger magazine and better hipfire statistics. Factory The Factory is one of two variants of the weapon. It is unlocked upon obtaining 50 kills with the Automatico M1918 Factory and obtaining 20 headshots with the MP 18 Optical. Optical The Optical variant was introduced in the Weapon Crate update on May 7 2018.Battlefield 1 Weapons Crate Update Notes The variant is equipped with a lens sight. Weapon Skins · |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = · |group3 = Special |list3 = House of Bonaparte · House of Bourbon · House of Lancaster · House of Valois }} Gallery Ribeyrolles 1918 Trailer.png|The Ribeyrolles 1918 in first person. RibeyrollesHip.png|First person view RibeyrollesIronSights.png|Iron sights RibeyrollesReload.png|Reloading the Ribeyrolles 1918 Battlefield V |partial = 1.95s |empty = 3.07s |vel = 600 m/s 680 m/s (High Velocity Bullets) }} The Ribeyrolles 1918 is a weapon featured in Battlefield V. It was first seen during Battlefield V Tides of War Chapter 1: Overture Gameplay Sneak Peek livestream. It was given to all players who login to the game between December 18, 2018 and January 3, 2019 alongside M1897. The weapon can now be unlocked using Company Coins.Jump into Battlefield V and Receive Two Holiday Gifts Combined Arms The Ribeyrolles 1918 can be found in weapon crates in Combined Arms. Multiplayer Due to a relatively flat damage curve the Ribeyrolles is a minimum five shot kill out to 30m, and a maximum seven shot kill overall. Because of a lower starting damage, combined with the gun's low rate of fire - the lowest of the assault rifles at 540 RPM - the weapon has a slower than average time-to-kill in close quarters. However, the Ribeyrolles has some favorable accuracy characteristics, such as the third lowest per-shot recoil in class, which is complimented by the pre-attached bipod. These factors, as well as its marginally higher minimum damage, can extend effective range further than any other weapon in its category save for perhaps the Breda M1935 PG. The low rate of fire can also be considered a blessing in disguise, as it aids with ammo conservation when accounting for its moderate magazine capacity of 25 rounds. The accuracy means that increased-zoom optics such as the 3x magnification Medium Range Scope are an excellent choice for this weapon, improving long-ranged visibility and overall versatility. In general, the good accuracy but lower-than-average rate of fire means this gun is best suited for mid-long range combat. The specialization tree can either improve weapon responsiveness in close quarters and when moving, or augment the weapon's already appreciable long-ranged capability. Gallery Battlefield V Ribeyrolles 1918 Promotional.jpg|Promotional Art ribeyrollesmenu.jpg|Customisation menu References Category:Battlefield 1: They Shall Not Pass Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield 1 Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: Overture